


Her Rock

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana, quinntana friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana fluff. Santana shops for a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Rock

It wasn't the first time she'd had a speech prepared, all wringing hands and scrunched shoulders, but this wasn't a Fleetwood Mac moment or a Taylor Swift moment. So many times she'd imagined it, here, where they'd fallen in love. Here, where they'd broken up. Here, where she'd realized what a mistake she'd made. Here, where she'd understood where home was. It had to be here.

She'd narrowed it down to two, then brought Quinn in for the final decision.

"Holy crap, Santana," Quinn said, "how can you even afford either of these?"

"Residuals," whispered Santana, "Never get paid just once for your work."

This moment made being recognized on the subway as the Yeast-i-stat Girl worthwhile.

"This one." Quinn picked up the ring and started to put it on.

"No. Just her."

"Santana, you big baby. Look at you, you're a bundle of nerves."

Santana had looked at her with big eyes.

"What?"

"What if?"

Quinn's laugh shattered the jewelry shop's silence. "You've been married since you were seven. Even when you were broken up. Even when I was making you scream. What on earth makes you think she'd ever say No?"

Santana made a little noise.

"Never happen," said Quinn. "Buy the ring."

Santana bought the ring. And now she was here. Here, in this place, with these people— with her.

And suddenly Brittany was all she could see. She dropped to her knee, and the rest fell into place. The speech, the nerves, the doubts— all fell away. And Santana was simply here, and Brittany was simply there.

She presented the ring.

"Brittany S. Pierce, would you marry me?"


End file.
